


Fever cuddles

by Sitrus



Series: scat/diarrhea [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Caretaking, Diarrhea, Fever, Flu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scat, Sickfic, The clean kind, esa is a big man, he's a handy dude, he's worked at construction sites before for the most part, heikkilä obvs not heikkil lmao, it's a casual thing for both of them, it's just a normal sickfic where someone just happens to have diarrhea, it's mentioned in the story as well, made of muscle and a bit of chub, neither was looking for anything long term or serious, that's what he's got, works at the same hardware store as heikkil, you know the type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitrus/pseuds/Sitrus
Summary: Being with someone for a bit of temporary affection because both just wanted someone to pass time with while not looking to commit doesn't mean you can't look after each other while sick. Fever cuddles on the sofa with the bear of a man you work with isn't the worst option out there while suffering from the flu.(not a second person pov fic despite the summary)





	Fever cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So... Kind of self-indulgent, not what I usually post here. I liked the care taking stuff enough to feel it might be worth sharing here though.  
> Heikkilä is an old-ish character of mine. The name's a Finnish surname, the last letter is pronounced like the a in words like cat, bat or hat (/heik:ilæ/).

“Could you stop the movie for a sec?” Heikkilä asked.

“Sure thing”, Esa said. They had been watching a movie together, Heikkilä lying on the sofa with head on Esa’s lap. Now he sat up, swinging his legs over the edge.

“Is something wrong?” Esa asked.

Heikkilä shrugged at first, moving one hand over his abdomen. He stayed like that for a few seconds then leaned back.

“My stomach is aching and I’m pretty sure I know why”, Heikkilä said. He closed his eyes and swiped his hands over his face and sighed. “I’m just debating on going to the toilet.”

“Why debate on it? Just go if you need to”

“Let me pretend a while longer this isn’t happening.”

Heikkilä leaned his head against Esa’s shoulder, massaging his forehead on the firm muscles. As if the body aches and the fever weren’t enough, or the cough, now his stomach was acting up as well.

“I’ve never had diarrhea because of the flu before”, he said.

“You’ve had the flu before? More than once?”

Heikkilä hummed in admission. He was prone the fevers and body aches while sick anyhow and almost every cold he got seemed to settle in his chest, but he knew he had had the flu at least twice before, possible three times in his adult life.

His stomach groaned loudly as it cramped, and Heikkilä stood up with some muttered curses. He quickly made his way to the toilet, dropping his pants and sitting down. Mushy shit poured out as soon as he relaxed his hole. He forced the flow of it to stop almost immediately, the fever amplifying how disgusting it felt. His senses were in that weird dull-yet-also-sensitive -state and of course anything coming out of his rectum shared his body’s elevated temperature. He took in a breath, bracing himself for the feeling, and relaxed again. It took a few more stops for him to stop fighting back; the urge to shit only seemed to go stronger as he let the waste escape. 

Heikkilä almost thought it wouldn’t be as bad as he had thought it would be when the rush of shit seemed to stop after the initial mush had got out. His stomach was still aching and when he pushed a few smaller loads of mushy shit poured to the toilet, but that seemed to be it. Being done with just that would have been welcome; not only did he absolutely hate the sensation of blasting diarrhea out of his ass, the fever was also wearing on him and making him want lie back down.

He cleaned himself but didn’t get up right away. His stomach was still aching so badly he couldn’t believe the shitting would be over. He rubbed his stomach and decided to try pushing again, just to be sure. He pushed harder than before, pressing his hand against his stomach as he did so, releasing a loud burst of gas that morphed into a stream of liquid feces. His stomach flipped and growled and he felt more liquid rush down his bowels and out into the toilet. More farts mixed in, leading to embarrassingly loud and wet explosions with smaller, bubbly burst in between. The bout of diarrhea ended after a few excruciating minutes but Heikkilä still didn’t trust his stomach to be empty. He didn’t care though, he desperately wanted to lie down. He cleaned himself and got up, closing the toilet’s lid before flushing all the shit down and washing his hands. Heikkilä dragged himself back to Esa’s living room and collapsed dramatically on the sofa. He grabbed one of the decorative pillows and hugged it to his chest while lying down again.

“Feel any better?” Esa asked him, laying a hand on Heikkilä’s shoulder. Heikkilä shrugged and grunted, hiding his face in Esa’s tight.

“Not really? Kind of? I just wanted to lie down”, Heikkilä muttered. He felt Esa squeeze his shoulder, then move the hand on his head, gently moving his fingers through Heikkilä’s hair and scratching his scalp. Heikkilä relaxed under his touch, staying still and enjoying the display of affection. Eventually he had to move: breathing was easier when his nose wasn’t squished against a muscular thigh. Esa’s fingers swiped some of the hair that had escaped the ponytail behind his ear, brushing over the heated skin of his cheek.

“Put the movie back on?” Heikkilä asked. He didn’t know how long he had until he would need to leave for the toilet again but he would rather enjoy the movie while his stomach still let him lie there. The ache and the groans weren’t promising him a long rest.

Heikkilä wasn’t sure how long he lay there before the ache turned into cramps, forcing him to get up. He had started dozing off not long after Esa had turned the movie back on and didn’t know how much time had passed before his stomach roused him.

Heikkilä rested his burning forehead against the tiles of the wall closest to the toilet when he sat down. He had to lean out a little, making the position less than ideal for shitting his guts out, but if he needed to sit there, he wanted what little comfort he could get. The tiles were comfortably cool for a while, and Heikkilä stayed in his awkward position until his body heat had warmed them up.

The first few explosions had been as urgent as the previous bout, but after that the diarrhea leaked out of him with less force. It felt like he sat there for ages, shit streaming out freely with some gurgling farts in the middle. The bout ended in some farts followed only by a small trickle of liquid, which made Heikkilä positive he could safely move back to the sofa.

While he’d been in the toilet Esa had fetched him more water and a new cup of tea. There was also a bit of food on a plate, nothing fancy, just a peeled orange and a few cold cut slices. Vitamins and something salty.

“I think it’s time for another check”, Esa said and handed Heikkilä the thermometer. Heikkilä slipped it under his shirt and pressed his arm tight against his side. He ate a couple of orange slices and some of the cold cuts, then grabbed the glass of water and settled back against the sofa. He sipped the water while he waited for the thermometer the beep. When it did he handed it straight to Esa, not bothering to aggravate his headache by squinting at the small screen.

“39.5”, Esa read out the digits. It had gone up by .2 degrees since the last time they measured it.

“I could be dehydrated”, Heikkilä said as a potential explanation for the rise.

“True, that’s why there’s water”, Esa said. “Even so you’re going to measure it again in… lets say an hour. To make sure it doesn’t keep on rising.”

Heikkilä didn’t argue that. He downed the rest of the water and set the glass back down on the table. Esa filled it again from a pitcher but Heikkilä left it for later. He took another orange slice, then lay back down again.

They finished watching the movie by the time they next measured Heikkilä’s fever. Esa gave him the thermometer during the last couple of minutes of the movie, and it beeped right as the end credits started rolling. His temperature had stayed at 39.5.

“Do you want to go to sleep or to watch another movie or..?” Esa asked.

“Movie, all though I might doze off again in the middle of it”, Heikkilä responded. “I’ll just… use the toilet first.”

Heikkilä got up and made his way to the toilet again. He was feeling what he assumed to be the effects of the small snack he had had: his stomach ached more again and there was light pressure at his rear end. He sat down on the toilet and relaxed his sphincter, feeling the mostly undigested orange and meat dribble into the toilet with a follow-up release of gas. His body had sucked the water out of the fruit, it seemed, and decided to let the rest pass through. Great. He waited a moment to make sure that was all before cleaning himself. He let out a series of farts he wouldn’t have dared to risk while not on the toilet, and wiped his hole again just to be safe.

Heikkilä downed another glass of water when he returned to the living room. He lay down again, moving his little plate of snacks on the sofa next to him. He knew the results of eating any of it, but the oranges especially had perked him up a little so he decided he needed the nutrients too much not to eat.

“Ready?” Esa asked him.

“Ready”, he responded. Esa turned the movie on and settled in for another two hours of some drama Esa had picked for them.


End file.
